mytimeatportiafandomcom-20200222-history
Qiwa
He is a fisherman living in Portia's Happy Apartments and one of the seven Hulu Brothers. He spends his time roaming along the outer walls of Portia and fishing near the bridge to Amber Island. The 7th of the Hulu brothers, Qiwa arrived at Portia when the brothers came with their grandmother. In the beautiful environment of Portia, Qiwa became attached to fishing. Now, he makes it his goal to capture as many fish in as many places as possible and taste the different fish across the land. Qiwa was born on Autumn of Day 16. He has six brothers, nicknamed the Hulu Brothers, who are Dawa, Erwa, Liuwa, Sanwa, Siwa, and Wuwa. Qiwa is a short, plump, tanned man. has a circle beard and a singular mole on his left cheek. He has bushy eyebrows and is typically squinting. Qiwa wears a dark purple t-shirt with a logo of a purple fruit and the words "Hulu", referencing his relation to the Hulu Brothers. The sleeves are light purple with a lighter shade of a singular purple stripe. His shorts are navy and aqua striped. He sports dark blue shades. His notable feature is his purple polka-dotted hat with "Boy" written in big letters. He casually wears black shoes and white socks. has lots of family members in Portia, including his grandmother, Yeye and his older brothers, Dawa, Erwa, Sanwa, Siwa, Wuwa, and Liuwa. 12:00: Fishing by Amber Island Bridge On Sundays: 9:00 - 15:00 Listening to Lee in the Church of the Light ;Friend :Gives gifts sometimes ;Husband + :A chance at receiving gifts first thing in the morning. |-|Stranger= ;First meeting * Hey there. I'm Qiwa, the smallest of the Hulu brothers...there are seven of us, so it'll probably take you a while to get used to it, haha. ;Stranger * I've been around and the fishing around Portia is just the best. So many spots to go fishing, and the fish are oh so tasty! * There are a plenty of rules for fishing! Each type of fish will swim in it's own preferred area, and you'll need different bait to attract them - things like that. Oh, and of course the fishing rod is also very important! Any rod can hook a fish, but only a good rod can bring it in. * Did you know that eating mostly fish can keep a slim body? Look at me! |-|Sparring= * * * |-|Dating= ;Talk about favorite foods * ;Ask about work * * ;Casual talk * * ;Compliment * * |-|Romance= ;Spouse * Take care, don't overwork yourself. * Let's head out and have some fun! * I'm so glad you're in my life! |-|Festivals= ;Winter Solstice * Being together with my brothers eating hotpot really made my day. I tossed in some fresh fish. Data taken from game assets, game version 8 (hotfix 1). Listed values are without The Giver skill, which gives an extra 1-2 points. Qiwa feels neutral about Caterpillar, unlike most who dislike it. All other items will default to Neutral (+1). The following items are desires, which are randomly assigned to one or two NPCs per week. In the event that this NPC has a desire, gifting the wanted item will provide the higher tier points; otherwise, on non-desired events, the item gives the base point value. Qiwa is eligible for sparring. *Likes Fish and Sea Food *Dislikes Salty Food ;Offers ;Requests +30 +30 +30 +30 +10 +10 +10 +10 +10 +10 ;Favorite Exhibits +? +? +? Commissions ;Mission: The Fishing Rod :Qiwa broke his Beginner's Fishing Rod, make a new one for him or he'll be starving for fish pretty soon. Trivia *The Hulu Brothers correspond to the color scheme of the rainbow. In Qiwa's case, he represents violet. *''Qi'' in Chinese means "seven", corresponding to the fact that he is the seventh oldest Hulu Brother. Gallery Qiwa2.png Category:Characters Category:Hulu Brothers Category:Bachelors Category:Marriage candidates Category:Article stubs